


就当是为了我

by HBSZDhb99



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 19:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HBSZDhb99/pseuds/HBSZDhb99





	就当是为了我

展耀猛的坐起身发现天已大亮，他有些头疼的揉了揉太阳穴，下床一边穿衣服一边在在他不大的单位公寓里寻找白羽瞳的身影。

几间房很容易就得出白羽瞳没回来。

可是前不久白羽瞳因为冯杰加上几个战友牺牲的事情出现严重的人格分裂。自己作为全香港数一数二的权威心理医生兼白羽瞳的正牌男友自然就要负责照顾治疗他。

三天前白羽瞳的第四个人格出现，并在展耀睡着的时候溜了出去。这是第一次白羽瞳的分裂人格离开自己失踪了。

展耀找了两天，实在撑不住了才回来睡了四个小时，更别谈花心思西装革履的捯饬自己，套上一身休闲的运动套装就出门找人了。

他先打了个电话到sci得到人还是没去上班的消息后，他让王韶再帮自己请了一天假。

刚挂电话，他就接到了一个陌生人的电话。

“展耀先生吗？您的...弟弟？是叫沈浩然对吧，他不是我们学校的学生，不知道从哪儿弄到我们学校的校服还混了进来上课，被我们老师发现了，他现在不肯离开，影响到我们正常上课了。”。”

“？嗯...哦好的，我马上过去。”展耀短暂的愣神之后明白过来，沈浩然是白羽瞳新分裂的人格，总算把人找到了他心里一松，转而又燃起一股无名火。他气势汹汹的拦下一辆出租，直往电话里说的那个学校去了。

……

“展博士啊，幸会幸会。”王校长有礼貌的伸出手，展耀看看站在一边的沈浩然，无奈的伸手回握。

居然还染上黄毛了？！！！

展耀气极反笑，和校长寒暄了几句把沈浩然领走了。

两人面对面坐在学校门口的一家咖啡馆。两人都是外形抓眼的帅哥，时不时就有女生三两个不小心路过往他们这里瞄上几眼，展耀都无心去管，他用手指敲了敲桌面，看着对面不说话一脸委屈，染着乱糟糟黄毛的小子。

“他是他，我是我，我为什么要让步。我要回去上课。”对方显然还没感觉出展耀已经生气了。

“白羽瞳，你给了老实一点，等你醒了，我让你后悔三十年。”展耀咬牙切齿。

“说了多少遍我叫沈浩然，不叫白羽瞳。我和那个胆小鬼没关系。”白羽瞳哦不，沈浩然也来了脾气，梗着脖子不看展耀。

两人僵持了一会儿，展耀败下阵来，白羽瞳会迁就自己，他的其他人格不会啊，就只能自己迁就他了。于是两个人谈妥条件了，展耀让沈浩然体验完他所有想做的事，沈浩然乖乖的把身体主权还给白羽瞳。

于是展耀在接下来的三天里分别动用关系陪他在学校上了一天学期间还加了一个社团，陪他去游乐场完了半天还进了展耀从来都不肯进的鬼屋，去了酒吧，还去了一趟sci的射击练习场。

沈浩然这三天到是很乖，跟在展耀后面叫老师，也不乱跑，展耀带他去哪儿他就去哪儿，偶尔也会很讲道理的放弃一些他想干但是展耀不让的事情比如穿女装去大街上卖气球。

第四天晚上，两人坐在客厅的沙发上，看着沈浩然梦想清单的最后一条，陷入了沉默。

展耀看看沈浩然，沈浩然红着脸羞愧的低下了头。

最后一条是:作为一个处男高中生沈浩然想破。处

“……你醒醒，白羽瞳早就不是处男了，谢谢。”展耀站起身去餐桌旁倒了一杯水就依着餐桌一边喝水一边看沈浩然。

沈浩然理直气壮的表示自己是新人格从心理上还是纯洁处男，顺便还唾弃了白羽瞳不知检点 乱搞男男关系。

白羽瞳的乱搞对象展耀“……”

沈浩然又说到：“那个啥我好像是弯的所以…好像找女生不行额，男生的话我也不知道自己喜欢什么样子的……”

展耀往他后脑勺来了一巴掌，瞪了他一眼，猫的领地意识那么强，怎么可能把自己地盘的东西让给别人，这可是白羽瞳的身体。“你给我老实一点，差不多得了啊。”展耀不可能同意他出去约，于是出言威胁。但次沈浩然没有自觉放弃，他可怜巴巴的叼着一根棒棒糖看着展耀，也不说话，染的黄毛乱糟糟的，耳钉是新换的，比起白羽瞳的那个银色，带着的黑色圆耳钉的沈浩然更像个小孩子。  
展耀想起这个年纪的白羽瞳被出国留学的自己错过了，那个时候的他是不是也像沈浩然这样，叛逆的去染头发，不好好穿校服一定要敞着领带，喜欢加一些很酷的社团呢……  
想着想着，他慢慢走向还在碎碎念的沈浩然。伸手取掉沈浩然嘴里叼着的已经被咬掉一半的棒棒糖，低头在还喋喋不休的嘴上轻吻了一下。沈浩然被这一下搞得有点懵，他微微抬头看向展耀，眼睛直直的盯着展耀微微弯起的嘴角。  
展耀不轻不重的伸手在沈浩然的裆部摸了一把，凑近他耳边用气音说到“先说好，做完就乖乖把主权让给羽瞳。”他感觉到对方僵硬了一下，心里闪过一丝的内疚，他知道沈浩然即使是新人格也和白羽瞳一样在迷恋自己，这几天的荒唐胡闹也不过是学他书包里藏的一本恋爱手册上的套路，用这种方法来打击这个人格，让他让出主权其实过于惨忍，展耀自知不厚道，可是他的羽瞳还在痛苦还在孤独的自责。  
他亲亲已经变红的耳朵，然后是侧颈，接着是疯狂的唇与唇之间的热吻，他一只手拉开沈浩然的裤拉链，扶着肌肉结实的肩膀保持平衡。  
内裤包裹着的性器已经半硬，已经摸到热热的湿意。展耀觉得自己内心也刺挠了一下。沈浩然试探着伸出舌尖试探着撬开展耀的唇齿，双手紧紧抓着沙发不敢有进一步的动作，双腿随着展耀的揉弄微微叉开，腿上的肌肉也崩的死紧。  
展耀感觉到他的紧张，心中一软。抓起他的手放在自己后腰，示意他可以抚摸自己。  
处。男沈浩然微微退开，看着近在咫尺漂亮的不可思议的脸，咽了咽口水，眼中的痴迷简直要化为实质，手哆哆嗦嗦的顺着细腰摸下去，停在臀部却又不知接下来该怎么办。  
展耀轻笑一声，松开他转身走进浴室。  
沈浩然懊恼的坐在沙发上，溜着鸟自闭。  
过了一会儿他感觉眼前一黑，眼睛被人从背后蒙住。他伸手摸摸，大概可以猜出应该是展耀带过的某一条的领带。接着他听到展耀走了几步绕道自己面前，他感觉到有点凉风略过他敞开衣襟的胸前和腹部。很快他就知道那是展耀蹲下了，因为他的大腿处很快有一股热气喷在下面，那是属于人的呼吸。猜想到接下来要发生的事情，沈浩然激动的胸口剧烈的起伏，胯下的孽根完全硬了起来，被内裤束缚的难受。所以当展耀伸手拉了一下他的裤腰，他很自觉的抬了一下腰配合展耀的动作褪下了内裤。尺寸惊人的性，器猝不及防的弹出，点在低头把内裤往他小腿褪的展耀脸上，展耀不满的哼了一声，便放弃了手上与内裤的搏斗，用两只手盘握住，富有技巧性的上下撸动了几下，然后低头含了进去。  
沈浩然一下子被湿热紧致的口腔包裹，兴奋的差点秒射，深吸了一口气，才堪堪忍住，他下意识的想好好表现，他下意识的不想输给白羽瞳。。他想看看温柔裹弄舔舐他性器的展耀是什么样子，可是他的眼睛被领蒙住了，他也忘记了自己的手其实是自由的这件事，他没有解下领带，只是双手紧紧的抓着沙发，一波一波强烈的快感从下腹窜上他的胸腔，他紧绷的双腿因为快感忍不住抖动，展耀用手轻轻拍他的大腿，含混不清的说让他别动，然后把他吞的更深。

沈浩然再也忍不住，扯掉蒙着眼睛的领带，起身把还蹲着的展耀一把拉起扔到沙发上，自己也压上去。展耀挣扎了一下没挣开，便也没再动，乖顺的趴着，随随他在自己身上乱摸点火，随他撕扯自己的衣服，下身衣服很快被脱个干净，估计是肌肉记忆，沈浩然脱他衣服的手法和速度一点都不像啥都不懂的处男。

直到滚烫的性器带着湿黏的触感在他臀缝摩擦了几下，并且有直接插入的企图时，他猛的一惊，回头骂到“你是不是智障？不知道和男人做爱前要润滑吗？”

“我是处男我真的不知道啊。”沈浩然被这么一下差点射他一脸，下意识退了一小步。展耀指了指他随手放在茶几上的润滑油瓶子。

沈浩然从善如流取来瓶子恭敬的放在展耀手上。

展耀被他气得想起身穿上裤子回去睡觉。沈浩然依旧一脸委屈“我没做过，我不会。”

展耀叹了口气，让他转过身去，然后往细白修长的手上挤了一大坨透明油质的润滑剂忍着羞耻伸到后臀为自己扩张，沈浩然暗搓搓的偷瞄，被这场景刺激的鼻子发酸感觉下一秒鼻血就要喷涌而出。

过了一会儿，展耀声音发虚带着一丝意乱情迷地说“好了，来吧。”他手伸到背后摸到沈浩然依旧硬挺的性器，自己扶着让他慢慢的插入。

两人同时喟叹一声，沈浩然试探性的动了动，习惯了与白羽瞳疾风骤雨般的性爱，展耀不耐的扭了扭腰，骂到“你晚上没吃饭啊，用力点会不会。”没有男人喜欢在做爱的时候被嫌弃没用，沈浩然当然不例外，他赌气似得快速摆胯抽插，展耀被顶的忍不住哼哼出声，他的性器随着沈浩然的动作在沙发的布料上不停的摩擦，加上身后传来的快感，他兴奋的浑身发红。

 

沈浩然也渐渐得趣，凭着本能找到了两人都舒适的律动，他发觉每每戳刺到一点身下的人都会一颤，脚趾都会爽的蜷缩起来。他嘴角挑起一个邪恶的笑，专攻那一点，展耀被一波波的强烈快感吞噬，忍不住发出小猫似的呻吟。

处男沈浩然看着身下人失去理智的样子，心中充满了自豪感，一个得意感觉腰眼一算，加上身下人也猛的一收缩，两人都同时低吼一声射了出来。

展耀缓了一会儿，趴在沙发上脸埋在胳膊肘里闷声说到“完蛋，明天要洗沙发套了……”沈浩然有点懵喘着粗气，看自己射完精软下来的性器滑出来。

展耀带着笑意的声音又传来“你...明明和白羽瞳一个身体，为什么比他时间短啊，他第一次开荤也没像你这样啊。”

沈浩然危险的眯了眯眼，恶向胆边生，抬手啪的打了一下展耀的屁股，就着刚刚的润滑开始了再一次的实力证明，到最后展耀都不知道自己是怎么睡过去的，依稀记得什么都不会的处男沈浩然还无师自通的给自己做了清理把自己抱到床上。

他记得有人轻轻吻了一下自己的脸，记得有人对他说再见。


End file.
